


Tiny Dancer

by gwaymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaymyeon/pseuds/gwaymyeon
Summary: Jongin is a pro, and Kyungsoo is his tiny dancer.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. First of all, this fic is unbeta'd so I'm sorry for the mistakes you'll see in this. Second, thank you for clicking and spending time for this fic. I appreciate it.
> 
> Title based on Elton John's song with the same title. (The song and the fic has no correlation, though.)

"...five, six, seven, eight and one, two, three, fou-" 

" _Kyungsoo, if you can't dance then please just drop out of this class_."

Jongin stopped in the middle of his count to look at whoever uttered those words. It was just a whisper but it clearly reached his ears. 

He took a few steps backward and stopped in front of a brunette. "Miss, if you can't stand someone who can't dance as much as you do then you should be the one dropping out of this class."

Everyone stared at him. He was known as a strict but a level-headed instructor so when he said those words, they became muffled. 

Kyungsoo just stood there, embarrassed as everyone on the studio was also looking at him but feeling victorious at the same time. He'll admit that he fucked up but to his defense, his body wasn't that cooperative.

"I'm sorry, teacher." Said the girl who's behind Kyungsoo."

"You know, you dance well. But not everyone on this class is like you. That's why they're on this class."

The whole class remained silent before Jongin broke it and continued to count.

Kyungsoo would admit, he's not a good dancer. That's not his forte. But being on that studio, on that particular class, with Jongin as his dance teacher, made him feel that he can do everything his body wasn't wired for.

When he decided to enroll to Jongin's class, he knew what he was getting into. He didn't have any experience in dancing except those times that he would be randomly chosen to lead a zumba in front of his P.E. class or when he was forced to dance some random kpop song on a christmas party during his internship. He wanted to learn how to do it properly. He wanted to understand the art behind it. But most importantly, he wanted to impress his teacher, Jongin. 

They continued to where they had left of and everyone started to act as if nothing had happened a while ago.

After an hour or so, Jongin dismissed the class and left a few extra reminders for their next session. 

He was preparing to go to the shower room when his student approached him. 

"Teacher..."

She trailed off as her eyes wandered to Jongin's body, who by the way was all in his half-naked glory. His adonis belt was clearly showing. 

"If it's about what happened earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend or embarrass you in front of everyone. It's just that I can't tolerate those discouragement in my class. We're here to learn." 

She lifted her head, the smile on her face was apparent. His class wasn't wrong. He was still their soft, level-headed teacher after all. 

"I'm sorry, teacher." The young lady answers back.

"You should be saying sorry to Kyungsoo instead. He's quiet and won't really say anything but he looks offended." 

"I will. I'm really sorry." She bowed, still smiling. 

"And please, don't drop out. I didn't mean that." 

"I won't, teacher Jongin." 

\---

Jongin stepped out of his car with a duffel bag on his right shoulder and a tumbler with his protein shake on his left hand. He slowly opened the main door of _their_ house and as soon as he stepped inside, he closed his eyes as the smell of his favourite stew wafted out from the kitchen. He put down his bag and his tumbler on the couch and ran like a puppy to the kitchen where his husband was cooking. 

"Smells good, baby." He said while wrapping his hands to his husband's waist. "When can I have a taste of that?" 

"It's almost done. Now, take a seat mister and get your hands off of me." Jongin pouted as if his husband will see it. 

"Stop sulking, Nini." His husband chuckled as he turned around to pour the stew into a bowl. 

Jongin took a seat across his husband. "I'm not sulking." 

"Well, I heard you pout." 

"FYI, you can't hear pouts." 

"Well I can hear yours." He giggled. He loved watching Jongin sulking. 

They started eating as soon as his husband sat down across him. 

"I don't know when will I get fed up by your cooking, Soo. Probably never." 

"Stop flattering me and just eat." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, he wouldn't admit that Jongin's sudden praises and compliments never failed to bring back the butterflies in his stomach. 

"It's true, though. And baby, you really did well in the studio."

"I did?" 

"Of course, baby. Don't mind what the others says about you. You're really improving." 

"You're only saying that because I am your husband and you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight." 

Jongin remembered the time when Kyungsoo kicked him out of their bed because he said something stupid about his husband's new shaved head. He laughed at the thought. 

"Well yes, I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight, but no, I'm saying this as your teacher and not as your husband." 

"Your other student says otherwise." 

Jongin sighed. His husband will really find a way to let himself down. He hates it. Kyungsoo deserves to be praised. 

"She just said that because she's jealous." 

"What?" 

"No one in class knows we're married. And I can feel that some of them are keeping an eye on me, including her. Maybe she noticed that I keep on eyeing you that's why she wants to get rid of you so that her chances of being eyed by me increases." 

Kyungsoo just stared at his husband while shaking his head. " Wow, your mind."

"And besides, they don't see how good you lap dance for me every night, so..." 

"Jongin!" 

Jongin laughed, Kyungsoo's face were so red it matched the stew they were eating. 

"Soo, you really want to know my verdict about your performance on my class?" He said smirking. 

"Stop, Jongin." Kyungsoo put his hands on his ears. 

"Dance for me tonight again, Soo and let me grade you." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the cringe.


End file.
